It Never Happend
by BabyyBre
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella...is hurt...baddly...just read...and for the jasper fans...he has a HUGE part in this story    rated M for lanauge, sexual activty</html>


**Twilight**

"It Never Happened."

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Three People, One Room<p>

I heard the car start and I knew it was safe to get up. I felt so ashamed, I felt so dark, I felt so dirty.

I got up from the cold dirt floor and slipped my jeans back on and slipped my sweatshirt over my head, I left my panties, bra and tennis shoes on the ground; I didn't even think of grabbing them then.

I looked for my phone, only to find a couple of feet were my clothes were, smashed into little pieces.

Tears started to form. I was stuck. Alone.

Lucky, my keys to my truck were still in my pocket. I just had to find where my truck was. I started to walk.

* BELLA * EDWARD * FOREVER* AND * EVER* 3 *

I found my truck on the line between Forks and La Push. I got into the driver side, putting my head down on the wheel and broke down in tears.

I couldn't go home. Charlie was home and he'd want, or try to figure out what was wrong. I couldn't go to the Cullen's. No one was home.

Then it popped into my head, I had a key. I could go there. I would be safe there.

* * *

><p>* BELLA * EDWARD * FOREVER* AND * EVER* 3 *<p>

* * *

><p>I parked my old rusted truck in the driveway, getting out of the truck quickly. I stood still for a second. The moon was out already, "How late is it?" I asked myself out loud.<p>

I unlocked the Cullen's front door then relocked it when I was safe inside their house. My family's house.

Without turning the lights on in the house, I made my way to the upstairs bathroom. I quickly walked to the shower, turned on the water to ice cold because I know I could not handle hot water right now.

I stripped out of my clothes and took a deep breath before I entered the shower. I shaked before I dropped to the ground to the ground. "Stop hurting." I told myself firmly. "I have to stop hurting."

I let the tears come. This time I didn't let anything stop me from crying from the pain, the hurt. I knew there was more to come but right now there was to much handle. I was by myself, so it was okay to cry.

I stayed in the shower not moving for a while. There really wasn't anything for me to do expect sit in the ice cold shower.

I waited for twenty, thirty minutes before I got out changing into my back-up clothes at the house. I took another deep breath and laid down in my love's bed. The thought of him only clammed me down for a little bit. Until the thought of him, he might not love me anymore. And that crippled me and made the tears come harder.

I _can't_ lose him.

* * *

><p>* BELLA * AND * EDWARD * FOREVER * AND * EVER*<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I woke up from my nightmare hearing two voices. "I am sure she's fine." I heard one voice say. Not knowing who the voice belonged to, I tensed up. I held on a pillow like it was for my life.<p>

Then I heard another voice and I knew who it was right away. "You don't know that. I saw her scared. Something happened; I just don't know exactly what." Alice Cullen said.

I guess the other voice belonged to Jasper Hale, her husband.

My mind wondered for a second, curious to know where the other members of the Cullen family where at.

"She's upstairs. In his room." Alice said. In seconds, two pair of golden eyes was staring at me in his doorway. "Bella…." I heard a breathless voice say. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied.

Jasper rolled of feeling of calm over the angry and scared feelings, and for a second I wanted to thank him. "I smell blood." Jasper replied. "What happened Bella?"

"Nothing." I said again. My voice was more quiet this time.

"Bella, you're scared." Jasper spoke up. His voice was a little uneasy, but he still spoke firmly to me. "You're frightened. You're shaking badly. I can see that you've been crying by your bright red eyes."

I looked up from the blanket that was wrapped tightly around my body. Jasper stood closely to me. I looked to Alice, who looked very human just then, who stood closely to the doorway. I almost wanted to cry, my best friend hated me.

I looked to Jasper and he smiled. This was one of the few times I'd ever see him smile before and kind of scared me.

He felt that. "Bella, you're safe. You do know that right?" I shook my head yes and suddenly felt a wave of clam hit me. That was Jasper's doing.

"Why is she scared?" I asked Jasper softly.

"She is scared because she knows you are. But don't worry about Alice. We are worried about you, Bella."

I looked at him.

"Everything will be okay. Don't you trust us? Bella?" I shook my head yes. "Whatever is wrong, you can tell us."

My body started to shake as the pain got worse.

"Bella, I know something's wrong. Your breathing is short, you're shaking, you're eyes are bright red which mean you are crying." He repeated from eailer. "Please tell us, or at

least tell Alice. Tell someone."

"I can't. You'll hate me. You will all hate me."

"Bella." It was Alice, this time, speaking, which surprised me for some reason. "You are my sister and I will always love you. No matter what."

I knew that she wasn't lying or she wasn't joking. Alice didn't have a smile on her face, like every time I see her.

In my mind, I thought if I didn't talk about what happened, it never happened. IT NEVER HAPPENED!

Quickly, I felt sleepiness hit me. "Jasper…" I looked to him.

"Sleep, Bella. We'll keep you safe." He promised.

"Please, don't tell him. His gonna be so mad…." I lost my train of thought.

"I'll call Charlie." I heard Alice say to Jasper before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>* BELLA * AND * EDWARD * FOREVER * AND * EVER*<p>

* * *

><p>I was trapped. I saw the trees all around me and I was scared.<p>

_I was back in the forest_. I was scared. This was the realist nightmare I ever had.

I could feel his hot breath next to my ear. He took one of his hands and wrapped it around my wrist tightly. I screamed when I saw that twisted smile.

I cried as loud; part of me was hoping someone, anyone could me but the other part of me knew I couldn't be saved.

"Bella." The voice said rascally. "My Bella. Shhhh. This will be fun. I promise you."

"Please." I cried, trying to push myself up from his grip.

"Bella. Don't fight." The voice told me. "It will be better if you don't fight. I promise you can enjoy it that way."

"PLEASE!" I screamed it this time. "Please someone help me!" He covered my mouth with his ripped t-shirt. I looked at him with my eyes wide open.

He opened his mouth again, like he was going to say something but nothing came out. Instead, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips roughly.

I quickly slammed back into the ground.

"Bella, it is better this way. Don't you understand?" I heard the voice growl.

He moved his hands to my jeans and that's when I started to freak-out. Kicking, screaming, anything to get this baster off me.

_Again, I screamed for my life._

* * *

><p><em>What did you think?<em>

_please review!_

_thanks 3_


End file.
